Mars (Saint Seiya)
Galaxy Cloth= |-|Before cloth upgrade= Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | 3-B Name: Mars, Ludwig Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: Deity, Former Human, God of War Age: Given the age of his children, Likely in his late 40s to early 50s. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled warrior, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation and Destruction with Macro-Quantic Destruction), Flight, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption (Can corrupt things with darkness), Teleportation, Can summon meteors, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Evolution (Can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once. Can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once through observing the components of the attack), Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack non-physical beings), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Aura, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Heat Manipulation (By being in the presence of a God. The 5 basic senses, and the Mind are rendered Unusable, and denied. The Gods Radiate a divine Aura that causes fear in the surrounding beings, and forces them to obey their commands. The power that radiates from the Gods also causes the affected targets to be paralyzed. Their Life Force then starts to drain, and they then have their strength, speed, and durability reduced along with their life force by being near a gods cosmo. Powering up their cosmo causes the heat in the area around them to increase drastically, along with their attacks being imbued with intense heat), Extrasensory Perception (The Gods have additional supernatural senses such as the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (All Cosmo users by powering up their cosmo generates heat around them thus also being in the presence of other Cosmo users, and taking attacks from them), and Electricity Manipulation (Entry level Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts. While more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more than that) Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Easily overpowered Sagittarius Seiya and the Legendary Saints, was able to crack Sagittarius Seiya's Armor) | Multi-Galaxy level (Ranks above Tokisada and Amor. Vastly overwhelmed Seventh Sense Kouga and Eden at the same time) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Traded blows with Sagittarius Seiya) | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Seventh Sense Kouga and Eden) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic | Multi-Galactic (Stronger than Seventh Sense Kouga and Eden) Durability: Galaxy level | Multi-Galaxy level with Galaxy Mail (Withstood attacks from Seventh Sense Kouga and Eden) Stamina: Nearly limitless Range: Galactic | Intergalactic Standard Equipment: Galaxy Mail. Intelligence: He is a skilled fighter and has battled for many years. He is very wise about how humans operate and devised a plan to recreate the world. Weaknesses: Light Cosmo due to Omega's element system, however a massive amount of it from at least Chinkthena is required. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Rubellu Sidus Gungnir: Mars uses his cosmo to launch thousands of red spears in the air, falling on an opponent with devastating force. If the opponent is close, while spears fall on it, creates a Mars in his hand and strikes against its target in the form of a powerful punch. *'Murus Ignis:' Mars creates three flames from his fingers, going towards the opponent. When touched, the little flames turn into a huge wall of fire, engulfing the victim in a whirlwind of flames. *'Rubellu Sidus Storm:' Mars, using the cosmos of Darkness, casts a huge storm that covers the opponent. While the enemy is inside the storm, he is hit by numerous energy beams. *'Rubellu Sidus Meteor:' Mars launches many meteors from his own body to hit his opponent. These meteors can also unite and form a single powerful attack. Key: Ludwig | God of War (Mars) Gallery Ludwig2.jpg|Ludwig Metamorphosed_Mars.jpg|Metamorphose Mars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Cosmo Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 3